Larus Caldridian Fett
“There is no greater honor than for a soldier to die in service to his Mand'alor. But there is no greater honor for a Mand'alor than to die for his people.” -Larus Calridian Fett during his coronation speech. Biography Larus was born on Mandalore in Keldabe city to Eria and Mala Fett. His mother left him and his twin brother when they were only eight due to their father Eria wishing to train them in their ancestral warrior ways. Taken to endor to train with his brother they stayed upon the forest planet for one year their father Eria training them in the ways of Herbalism and how to survive with little to no supplies. This was when the two brothers verd'goten began. For two years the children survived upon the planets surface without the aide of their parent. They suffered through infections, animal wounds, and evading the dangerous predators of the jungle. Upon their thirteenth birthday their father returned and deemed them both Mandalorian adults. They continued training under their father accompanying him upon many of his en devours and contracts across the galaxy. A'den fell ill to a sickness and died close to Larus' sixteenth birthday leaving the boy distraught and distant. His father took advantage of this and gave Larus a soldiers rebirth often retelling the glory days of the Mandalorian crusaders and instilling a deep form of patriotism in Larus' heart. At age eighteen his father was betrayed by a contact and was ambushed. In the ensueing conflict Eria sacrificed himself to save Larus by sending him off in a speeder. With his fathers death Larus was reborn once again as a true warrior of the Mandalorian culture. He went on a one year hunting spree looking for his fathers armor. Upon locating it at a black sun auction he committed his first acts of death. Entering a room full of black sun lords he killed all but one telling him only one phrase "Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade…" which translated from Mand'oa means "Don't mess with Mandalorians". Larus returned to his homworld of Mandalore only to find it in shambles after the sith and republic occupation. Larus was angered at his peoples squabbles and petty indifference. He fled to concordia after sending a Mandalorian council member to the hospital for insulting his father. Once there he managed to reunite with old contacts of his fathers. Through these contacts Larus gathered a sizable clan which he began to recruit all Mandalorians which wished to return to their warrior ways. Larus then ignited the civil war which saved Mandalore however critics still state that Larus' actions may have doomed the Mandalorians to eventual extinction. Once the civil war was readily underway Larus commanded his troops with discipline and respect earning him the eventual title of Mand'alor amungst his new army. The New Mandalorian army was vast but untrained. While the New Mandalorians had funding and equipment Larus commanded an entire brigade of battle hardened and trained tacticians and specialists. Through guerrilla warfare and attrition Larus eventually brought the council to its heels. With the Mandalorian populace leaderless and defenseless Larus marched with his troops known to most Mandalorians as the Old Mandalorians straight into the Mandalorian palace and forced the council to give Larus complete control over the Mandalorian state, army, economy, and infrastructure. As the newly crowned Mand'alor Larus brought all clans and Mandalorians under his banner. Millions of Mandalorians answered his call to rally promising a rebirth of the Mandalorian nation. With knowledge that the republic and sith would not approve of a Mandalorian war ready state Larus made a ready alliance with the people of Kamino securing a large batch of clones to bolster his new and growing army. Larus spread the Mandalorian influence far in a short amount of time bringing many planets under the protection of the Mandalorian empire. Larus most notably collected a large amount of rites to build ships from Kuat. Larus nearly drained the entierty of the Mandalorian economy securing several star destroyers and escort cruisers but eventually paid this off by allowing the republic and Sith to order several brigades of Mandalorian mercenaries. Personality “When you find yourself surrounded by those who don't know or care who you are, comfort yourself knowing that you are part of something far greater and more powerful than they will ever have the privilege of knowing.” - Larus quoting Mandalore the Ultimate Larus is known to follow a strict code of honor and is quoted saying that he would much rather die than betray who he is as a person. He does not take well to insults and has often challenged many of his Lieutenants to one on one combat for the slightest insults but after taking the mantle of Mand'alor he has quieted down much more and became more mature. He often plans each battle out to certain skirmishes and battles which many believed won him the civil war upon Mandalore. Larus respects his enemies knowing that their skills in battle are matched by few however he also knows that he commands an entire empire of battle trained warriors. Larus above all institutes a strong love and dedication to his people often choosing to risk his own life than those of his subordinates. Larus has earned the respect and the loyalty of many of the Mandalorian clans by shows of respect and loyalty to the Mandalorian way of life. Larus desires often only one thing the ascendance of his people and the prosperity of the warrior ways his father taught him. Skills and abilities "I once seen him clear an entire cantina with nare a scratch on his back, I wouldn't want him angry at me" -A former barmaid of Larus' favorite cantina. Larus is known for his skills with his two blasters he is an absolute monster in combat using his surroundings to his advantage, his ability to foresee the battle is second to none. When his blasters are gone he will use his beskad a deadly sword made of beskar able to parry even the strongest blade, even one of light. His ability to adapt and overcome are known to all, even the underground across the entirety of the galaxy have heard stories of how Larus cleared an entire room of bloodthirsty pirates by himself. Equipment Larus wears the heavy beskar armor that his father once wore. His armor scheme is black with red gauntlets. Larus was taught in the typical Mandalorian fashion so he wears these colors as they represent Justice for the perversion of the Mandalorian people and his honor for his father. Larus also carries two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols with customized grips and holsters allowing for an incredible draw speed something Larus has been known for. These pistols were designed for brief but intense surprise attacks at close range, the WESTAR-34 blaster pistol was made from an expensive dallorian alloy that was able to withstand continual firing; raising it to temperatures that would melt most ordinary blasters. Larus' helmet serves as the control center for most of his suit's abilities. A rangefinder attached to the armored helmet allowed him to track up to thirty targets, while a battle computer inside the helmet allows Larus to control the suit's weapons, sensors, and jet pack through verbal commands. The dark macrobinocular viewplate offers a variety of vision modes, including infrared. A pineal eye sensor on the helmet combined with an internal overlay display to provide tracking information within a 360-degree radius. Motion sensors, an encrypted internal comlink, and a broad-band antenna completed the helmet's devices, all of which could be linked to Larus' weapons or his personal starship. The helmet could also act as an environmental filter system, with a two hour reserve tank providing breathable air to the Mandalorian warrior.